


Civil War Nightmares

by barns_bucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Has Nightmares, Feels, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Post-Civil War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barns_bucky/pseuds/barns_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What started out as a prompt fill for an anon, turned into Bucky Barnes having a nightmare where he loses Steve and is comforted by one Sam Wilson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Civil War Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> so this started out as a prompt fill for an anon and then I realized that I didn’t come close to their prompt request. So… if anyone has any questions regarding what happened after the ending, feel free to come bombard me with questions. I also might write a follow-up to this, I just really wanted to post this and hopefully get some feedback!

“I love you, Stevie,” he reached out to take the blond’s hand, to reassure himself that this was real - that Steve was real - and to reassure Steve, who looked one second away from a breakdown. A small smile spread across his face as he stared up at him. “I love you,” he repeated again as he pulled Steve’s hand up to his face, kissing his palm.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

A frown replaced his smile as he stared at him, confused. “What?” He pulled him slightly closer as tears began rolling down the blond’s cheeks. “Hey, baby, you didn’t do anything. Everything’s fine, Stevie. We’re here… I’m here–” he cut himself off as he looked at the crowd for help.

The tears continued to roll down the other man’s face, despite Bucky’s reassurances. “Steve, baby, cmon… it’s okay… everything’s okay. This is our wedding day,” his grip tightened on his suit as he stared up at the blond, silently begging him.

“I’m so sorry that I let you down, Bucky.”

He opened his mouth to reply when suddenly the scene morphed around him. They weren’t dressed up in nice, pristine suits, ready to spend the rest of their lives together… no, no, they were in their uniforms. “Steve,” he choked out a sob as he stared at the wound and he knew that Steve wouldn’t recover from this, “Stevie.”

“I let you down, Buck… I’m sorry that I couldn’t protect you.”

Suddenly the landscape around him faded and he jerked awake, lurching forward in his bed, scared. “Bucky?”

Sam… of course it was them. He remained silent for a few minutes, staring at the wall parallel to his bed, as he tried to regulate his breathing.

“Bucky?”

The brunette glanced over at the man, who was standing in the doorway. “What is it, Sam?”

There was a long stretch of silence and then, “Are you okay?”

He looked over at the clock, frowning at the red numbers, “It’s five o’clock… why are you up?”

Pause. “Couldn’t sleep.”

 _Because of me,_ he finished the sentence himself, and his fingers curled around the sheets in his bed.

“Didn’t answer my question… are you okay?”

Sighing, he nodded slowly, scrubbing a hand over his face, surprised to find wet spots - tears - on his cheeks. “I’m fine… thanks.”

“Right.

Tears pricked at his eyes as he thought about it. He wanted to scream, to cry, to disappear. To die. “This isn’t fair,” the words had left him before he even had time to think about what he was saying. “It’s not my fault… I didn’t even ask for this,” he turned to look at Sam, eyes begging. Begging for what, he didn’t know. Forgiveness? Someone to believe him? He looked back down at the bed, playing with the tip of the sheet, and then suddenly he felt a dip in the bed, arms wrapping around his shoulders. Immediately, he latched onto the man’s shirt, pulling himself into his lap as he pressed his face into his shirt. “I miss him… I miss him so much, Sam,” his grip tightened as he pressed closer to him, seeking comfort.

“I miss him, too.”

That’s all it took for Bucky to break and he lost it, body heaving as he sobbed open-mouthed and ugly into the man’s t-shirt, hands tightening in his shirt. “It’s not fair,” he would choke out in between sobs.

Sometime during his ugly crying, he had fallen asleep, having used all his energy to cry and babble about how he missed him and how it wasn’t fair.

 

Hours later, he woke up to find Sam was gone and a sticky note placed on the night stand in the other man’s neat, block-letter handwriting. “Has he not heard of texting?” He muttered as he snatched the note off the sticky note, muttering to himself as he scanned it.

_Had to go to the office. I’ll see you tonight around eight-ish. Order pizza or something?_

He shook his head slightly as he crumpled the sticky note up, tossing it in the waste bin by his door.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have a tumblr, you can reblog this [here.](http://buchananbuck.co.vu/post/138769066240/so-this-started-out-as-a-prompt-fill-for-an-anon)


End file.
